


#001

by orphan_account



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For someone who keeps messing up the timeline, Barry sure doesn't know how time works.





	#001

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Captain Canary fic in a while so I may be rusty.

Leonard made his way back to the Waverider, sincerely wishing Barry would succeed. He had meant it when he said to not sit him at the singles table at the reception. Sara hadn’t stopped laughing when they had shown up together and Iris attempted to play matchmaker at her own wedding before she caught on.

One small change like that shouldn’t mess up the timeline too much. Or, so he hoped. 

He reached the ship, smirking when he saw Sara, her usual battle attire shed in favor for old sweats and a faded STAR Labs tshirt, waiting for him. 

“Was that Barry?” She asked, amused. 

“We really should start bringing him along given how he loves to mess with the timeline.”

“So he has no idea that by recruiting you in here, in Siberia in the past, that he’s actually taking to a future version of you?” 

“Couldn’t tell at all. But I’m still dead, to them. Joe could barely look me in the eye and Cisco mentioned it when he thought I couldn’t hear them.” 

She laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him onto the ship. 

“At least he still gets to live through asking you to be a groomsman at his wedding. He was so nervous I thought he was going to ask you to go steady.” 

“Well the fact it was over dinner in Central City’s most romantic restaurant didn’t help the atmosphere.”

“You still said yes.” He shrugged in a very nonchalant way, but they both knew over the years since his revival he and Barry had become rather close. 

“Speaking of…” she continued, playing with the ring finger of his right hand and pouted. “You took it off?”

He bent down to kiss her pout and pulled a ring out of his pocket, slipping it back on his finger. 

“For the timeline.” 

His answer wasn’t accepted however, as his wife continued to pout. 

“How about we find something to drink and I’ll tell you about how your shark week obsession saved my life?” 

She grinned and placed a kiss on the ring, her own matching band glinting in the setting sun light.


End file.
